A Stupid Ring
by Mi-to-chan
Summary: “What the… What’s this?” Sakura said looking at the item in her hand. It was just a plain sliver ring. Nothing more. Little did she know that this tiny ring would bring her a major problem in her love life.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sakura was wandering in the forest when something shiny caught her eye. "What the… What's this?" Sakura said looking at the item in her hand. It was just a plain sliver ring. Nothing more. Little did she know that this tiny ring would bring her a major problem in her love life.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **YAY! Made another fic. I think this one will be short. Not too long… I hope. I'm not really sure if there will be a pairing in the end. Who knows! I have to wait and see what's going to happen.

I decided to make this fic because I was reading about rings and it made me think about something I heard… anyway. ENJOY! And if you would be so kind as to leave a review!

Just to let you know, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and everyone else are 15 and chunin. YAY! Sasuke never ran away to Orochimaru so things are still normal. Okay? Got it? Good!

"Speaking"

"Thinking" 

'Inner Sakura'

**Chapter One: **What's this?

"Okay you guy's. Training is done for today. See you tomorrow, same time." Kakashi said lazily while taking his favourite book out once again.

"Hope you decided to come ON TIME TOMORROW!" Naruto yelled but no reply came from his sensei that disappeared.

"Geez. He is ALWAYS late. I am sick and tired of it." Whined Naruto.

"I am sick and tired of you. You don't hear me complaining." Sasuke said ever so coolly.

"Shut up Sasuke! Who said I was talking to you?" Came Naruto's hot remark.

"Hn?"

"What the hell does that even mean!" Naruto yelled, making Sakura's patience slowly disappear.

"NARUTO! Would you please just drop it? You're giving me a headache." Sakura exclaimed while rubbing her large forehead.

"It's not my fault. It's all Sasuke-temes." Naruto explained, though Sakura didn't care.

"Whatever. See you guys tomorrow." Sakura said and walked away leaving Naruto and Sasuke to argue.

'FINALLY! I thought we would never get some peace.' Yelled Sakura's inner self.

Meet Sakura Haruno. Your average girl. She was just a 15 year old with pink hair, emerald eyes, and her love life was not something to celebrate about. She still liked Sasuke Uchiha, but was slowly giving up on him. He always ignored her. And she knew he only thought of her as a comrade. Maybe one day she will find her true love. But right now, she would just have to wait.

"Who the hell thought of that!" Sakura yelled to no one in particular. Oh wait. She's yelling at me…

Mi-to-chan: What?

"Seriously. Do you think I WANT to wait?"

Mi-to-chan: Umm… Yeah?

"NO! I want to find someone NOW! I want to know how it feels to have someone." Sakura exclaimed sadly.

Mi-to-chan: Come on. You are not the only one without someone.

"Yes I am! Ino-pig has Shikamaru. Naruto has Hinata! Tenten has Neji. Heck. I bet Akamaru has a girlfriend!"

Mi-to-chan: Well don't blame me. It's your own fault.

"But-"

Mi-to-chan: But nothing… you will just have to live with it.

"But I don't want to!"

Mi-to-chan: What the heck do you want me to do?

"I want you to fix the problem…"

Mi-to-chan: What do I look like to you? I'm not a genie here. I can't just fix your problem.

"But- but- You're the one making this story! Can't you-"

Mi-to-chan: LA LA LA! I AM NOT LISTENING TO YOU! –runs away-

"Pfft. What a lousy writer…"

-cough- OKAY! BACK TO THE STORY!

Sakura continued to walk down the path towards her home slowly.

"_No need to rush. It's not like there is someone special waiting for me." _Sakura thought sadly.

'Heck yeah. Come on! Do something about it! Look! There's a guy right there by the bench. Go to him and ask him out!' Inner Sakura ranted.

Sakura looked up and saw a guy with brown hair with hazel eyes reading a book. An average hunk I suppose.

"What? Are you crazy? No way! For all we know, he could be a psycho!" 'You don't know that for sure! Now go get him!' Sakura thought for a moment. She started to have second thoughts but it was worth a shot. He didn't look so bad. Sakura took a deep breath and started to walk towards him. She was nearing close to him but he didn't notice her yet. She started to panic. She was a meter away from him, but he still didn't look up. 'How dumb could this guy be? HELLO! Never mind. He's stupid. Lets go.' "Are you kidding me? NO WAY! WE ARE NOT BACKING DOWN NOW!" 

'Fine. Not my fault is we get stuck with a stupid guy. Your choice.'

Sakura ignored her inner self and continued to stand in front of him. A few moments pasted and he STILL didn't notice her.

Sakura was getting impatient. How would she get his attention? She thought for a while but decided to do what she should have done a while ago.

She coughed.

Immediately he looked up and then smiled.

"Hey baby. Where have you been?" He said while standing up.

Sakura blushed at his remark and gave a small smile.

The guy continued to smile and started to walk in her direction.

'Woah. He is not that stupid after all.' Cheered Inner Sakura.

"Don't just stand there. Come here and give me a hug." Said the guy with arms wide open.

"_Is this really happening to me?" _Sakura thought happily.

Sakura was going to open her arms but the guy walked past her.

Confused, Sakura turned around to find the guy hugging another girl!

CLANK! Went Sakura's jaw that hit the floor.

"I missed you! Where were you?" He asked the girl in front of him.

"I was around. I missed you too!" giggled the girl and leaned in to give him a kiss.

'EWWW! DISGUSTING! MY EYES ARE SCARRED FOR LIFE! ARE THEY _ALLOWED_ TO DO THAT IN PUBLIC?'

Sakura stared on at the couple and let out a sigh.

The couple broke apart and looked over at Sakura who was still staring.

"Henta, who's that girl staring at us?" asked the girl in his arms.

"I don't know… Hey! Pink-haired girl! What are you looking at?" Henta asked as Sakura snapped out of her dreaming state.

"W-what?" asked a dazed Sakura.

"Do you mind? Your staring is making my girlfriend freaked."

'WHAT? THAT JERK! WHY I OUGHT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THAT GUY! LET ME AT HIM!'

Sakura listened to her inner self and turned evil. "OH YEAH! WELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE KISSING IN PUBLIC WITH THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD TO SEE! GET A ROOM YOU TWO OR I'LL HAVE TO STUFF YOU ONE IN MYSELF!"

Henta and his girlfriend turned pale and ran away. "That girl is crazy!"

"Pfft. serves him right. How dare he talk to me like that!" Sakura turned around and started to walk. Not paying attention to where she was going.

"I should have just tied those two up, stuff them in a potato bag full of infected worms, fire ants, Naruto's dirty socks, and stuff them into a burning closet where there is a bottomless pit…"

----Few Minutes Later----

"…and mice with rabies in the pit that will slowly make a hole in their potato sack which will bite them to get them sick. Then I will laugh evilly while I lock the door, throw away the key and have a victory parade for getting rid of those two... That's doing mankind a favour. I mean, come on! Who needs another lovesick person? Their just a bunch of- wait a second… where the heck am I?"

Sakura looked around and noticed she was deep into the forest.

"This… does not look like my room." Sakura looked up and noticed it was going to be dark soon. "Nice going Sakura… You were supposed to go home. NOT the forest… I guess I should turn back now."

She started to walk back home when something caught her eye.

She looked over to her right and saw something in the ground. Curious, she walked over to the half buried object. She began to dig and discovered a sliver ring.

"What the… What's this?" Sakura looked closer and lifted and eyebrow in confusion. "A sliver ring?"

She studied the round object and saw nothing special about it. It was just a plain sliver ring. Nothing more.

"Hmm… Well, what the heck. I guess I'll keep it. Nothing a little polish won't do."

With one last look she put it in her pocket and jogged back home.

----THE RING----

"Ah. There you go. Good as new."

Sakura studied the ring with a look of satisfaction. She did a pretty good job cleaning it all up.

She smiled and put it on her right middle finger. She stared at it and couldn't help but feel something odd about it. She shrugged and let out a yawn. She looked at the clock and saw it was already 11:40.

"I better get to sleep. I wouldn't want to be late for the meeting tomorrow."

She stood up and got ready for bed.

----11:56----

Sakura got into bed and looked at the ring one last time.

"This day turned out not to be so bad. I may have embarrassed myself in front of people, but if I hadn't, then I wouldn't have found this ring." The sliver band glistened in the moonlight. "Ha. Now all I need is a boyfriend… Anyone…would…do..."

With one last yawn, Sakura fell asleep.

----12:00----

Outside it began to rain. Thunder and lightning joined together to create a storm. Winds began to blow in every direction causing the trees to sway side to side. But Sakura was still fast asleep in a deep slumber. Enjoying her sleep while she can.

With one last look you could see a bright green light coming from under Sakura's covers. Strange. What is up with that ring anyway?

To Be Continued… 

**A/N: **There you go! The first chapter of my new story, 'Stupid Ring'. How is it going so far? Good? Bad? Tell me in your reviews! What's going to happen next? Wait till the next chapter! You'll find out


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sakura was wandering in the forest when something shiny caught her eye. "What the… What's this?" Sakura said looking at the item in her hand. It was just a plain silver ring. Nothing more. Little did she know that this tiny ring would bring her a major problem in her love life. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. OR! Any lyrics of some sort… Yeah.. I don't own anything…

**A/N:** … Okay… I know what you all are thinking. Where the hell have I been? WELL! Lets all see what's in the excuse bag of WONDERS! –sticks hand into bag- Hmm… It says here that I was kidnapped and locked into a closet for an entire year. Sounds about right!

Again… I am sooo sorry to everyone! THE REAL excuse is… I got a new computer program thingy… Yays, right? WRONG! My sister deleted all my chapters so I was left with nothing! AND! I was really lazy… plus I had a major writers block. ANYWHOS! Enough of my blabbering. Lets get on to the chapter! Shall we??

**Chapter Two: **I'm the WHAT of your life?

The sun was setting in the background and the wind was blowing around the two of them. Sakura stared into his eyes with pure joy. He flashed Sakura a small smile, and held her close in his arms.

"Sakura… you're the only girl for me. I can't believe it took so long for me to realize that. I … Love you… I really do."

Sakura blushed and gave a small smile. "I've waited so long to find someone. And now I have. I love you too-"

THUD. CRASH. KABOOM. BANG…PAIN…

Another morning, another headache from falling off the bed… again.

"Owww… My head."

Sakura rubbed the bump forming on her head and let out a long sad sigh.

"Why? OUT OF ALL THE DUMB LUCK WHY ME!?" Sakura yelled out of frustration.

She slumped into her sheets. "Why couldn't that dream be real? Why don't I have a boyfriend yet!? WHY WHY WHY!?

'Maybe because people all over the world can hear that your desperate and lonely. You can't blame them for avoiding you...' Inner Sakura ranted.

"Oh… Shut up." Sakura got up and walked to her bathroom. She turned on the shower, undressed, and got in.

"_I know I can be a little crazy… at times. But other than that I'm okay!"_

Sakura looked at her hand and admired the ring she found the other day.

She decided to do the most unthinkable thing.

Sakura closed her eyes and started to rub the ring. "Find me a boyfriend. Get me a boyfriend. Find me a boyfriend. Get me a boyfriend. Okay?"

-Silence-

Sakura opened her eyes and shrugged. "Eh, worth a try."

----OUTSIDE----

Sakura walked down the gravel path, on her way to meet up with her team. She was in no rush. Kakashi was going to be late anyway, Naruto and Sasuke would be arguing, might as well take her time and save herself from another headache.

A few minutes later she was right back at the place where she encountered that Henta guy and his girlfriend.

As if on cue, there he was. He was once again sitting on the bench and reading his book. Sakura was slightly embarrassed but then she wondered why.

"_HMPH! Why should I out of all people be embarrassed? He should be embarrassed! I mean, come on! He was the one who…" _

Sakura couldn't think of anything. 'You were saying?' Inner Sakura butted in. _"Okay fine! I should be embarrassed. But I don't care! He's the idiot! I should just walk right past him and act like nothing happened."_

Sakura looked straight ahead and started to walk, glancing at him from time to time, making sure he wouldn't notice her.

As if the Gods were playing a mean trick on her, the damn guy looked up.

Sakura looked over at him and made eye contact. She stopped walking and stared back at him. _"Oh crap. Now what?"_

Henta smiled and said his ever so famous line. "Hey baby." Sakura couldn't help but turn sour. _"Oh come ON! Two days in a row? Can't he just wait till I leave THEN say that to his girlfriend? How stupid could a guy be?"_

Inner Sakura decided to speak up. 'Umm… Sakura? I don't think he's talking to his girlfriend… I think… he's talking to us.'

"_PFFTT! What are you talking about? His girlfriend is right behind us." _Sakura turned around and saw no one. She looked around and indeed; it was only the two of them.

"Well, aren't you a cutie. Come over and give me a hug! Maybe even a kiss?" Henta stood up and walked over to a frozen Sakura; his lips pursed out and everything.

"WHOAA! BUDDY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sakura said while pushing him back. He just smiled and made kissing noises.

"What does it look like? I mean, you're mine now, and couples kiss. So, pucker up!"

Sakura screamed and dodged his kiss. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura started to walk away but he latched onto her leg.

"WAAAIT! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE! I NEED YOU! YOU'RE THE AIR I BREATHE! YOU'RE THE ANGEL OF MY LIFE! YOU'RE-"

"OH CUT THE CHEESY CRAP! Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Henta nodded. "Yeah, but I want you. I NEED YOU! WE ARE SOUL MATES!"

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you even know my name?!"

-SILENCE-

"Exactly. Now let me go! I would never date a psycho like you!"

"NOOOO!" Henta wailed loudly. "WE BELONG TOGETHER! SOUL MATES FOR LIFE! LOVERS TILL THE END OF TI-"

BANG! Henta fell to the ground with a loud thud. He was out cold.

Sakura dropped his book and dusted herself off. "I don't know what just happened… but I know I'm not that desperate for a boyfriend."

Sakura continued down the path, constantly looking back to make sure he was still unconscious. _"What was that all about? Yesterday he didn't want anything to do with me. Now he's saying I'm the love of his life? Is he mentally ill or something?"_

Inner Sakura nodded. 'Yeah. That was pretty weird. Lets try to avoid him from now on.'

"_Agreed. Lets hope nothing else that weird happens to us." _Sakura let out a sigh and noticed she arrived at the meeting spot. She looked around and noticed only Naruto was there.

"Hey Naruto! Where is everybody?"

"Oh, Sasuke and Kakashi went to pick up some supplies. I was supposed to stay here until you arrived." Naruto turned around to face Sakura and his mouth went straight to the ground.

"Oh, sorry I was late. Something really weird happened and- why are you staring at me like that?"

Naruto didn't answer and continued to stare at Sakura. "N-Naruto. You're starting to really freak me out. Is there something on my face?" Sakura put her hands onto her face and searched for anything that may be on it.

-WARNING! WHAT I AM ABOUT TO PUT IS FILLED WITH NONSENSE AND CRACKFILLED HUMOR. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE-

Naruto advanced closer to Sakura and let out a devilish grin. "MUSIC!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular.

"M-music? Na-" Sakura was interrupted when music started to play. Sakura watched in horror as Naruto started to sway his hips and started to snap his fingers.

"HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Sakura: …

"NO WAY! NO WAY! I THINK YOU NEED TO GET ONE!"

Sakura: -twitch-

"HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! I COULD BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"No… freakin…way…" Sakura said under her breath.

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me! NO WAAAY NO WAAAY! You know it's not a SEEECREEET!! HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! I WANT TO BE YOUR BOOOYFRIEEEEEND!" Sang Naruto totally out of key.

"AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME NARUTO!" Sakura turned the other way and started to run.

"WAIT! SAKURA! EVEN WHEN YOU RUN AWAY I KNOW YOU THINK OF ME!" Naruto stopped dancing and ran after Sakura.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? STOP SINGING! YOU KNOW YOU'RE TONE DEAF!"

Sakura turned the corner and Naruto followed only to be knocked unconscious with a blow to the head.

Sakura gasped when she saw Naruto out cold. "Oh thank god. My ears. I thought they would fall off." Sakura tried to catch her breath

"T-thanks. You saved me." Sakura gave a greatful smile towards Neji. "I don't know why Naruto was doing that. All of a sudden music started playing, He started to sway his hips and sing! I thought my ears and eyes would be scarred for life."

Neji kept his steady gaze on Sakura. He didn't even blink. He just kept on staring.

"N-neji? Are you okay?" Sakura took a couple of steps back. "You're not going to start singing are you?"

Neji continued to stare. "I don't sing."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Cause I don't think-"

"I'll recite a poem instead!" Neji gave a big toothy grin and took out his sparkly black beret.

"Neji… what do you mean by 'recite a poem'? You're not REALLY going to… ha.. ha..right?" _"Oh god please let this be a joke."_

Neji raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Ya wanna bet?"

"Neji… really. Please don-"

"OH MY LOVELY SAKURA!" Neji yelled out in a thick British accent. "No words can explain my DEEP feelings for you! No one could take YOUR place in my heart! ONLY YOU AND NO ONE ELSE! Not even a certain girl with meatballs for hair can change that!"

Neji ran towards Sakura and gave her a little dip. "Catch my drift?" Neji grinned and leaned in to close the gap.

"MA GAWD! GET AWAY!" Sakura pushed Neji off and ran away in a speed that can be compared to light.

"You're not getting away that easily…"

----DASHING NEJI DASHING TOWARDS HIS LOVE----

-ON A BULIDINGS ROOF-

Sakura leaned against a vent and tried to stop the spots causing her vision to get blurry. "Ha… Ha… I…Got…Away… From creepy Neji… He couldn't… Possibly… Find me… he-"

"FOUND YOU LOVER!" Neji sprang from the shadows and pranced towards Sakura.

"What!? How!? LEAVE ME ALONE NEJI!" Sakura tried to escape but Neji grabbed and carried her bridal style.

"Where do you think you're going, Sugar Muffin?" Neji purred out with a small grin.

"I'm trying to run away fr- Did you just call me Sugar Muffin?" Sakura stared at Neji as if he was growing another head. Neji looked dead serious.

"What would you rather be called? Huggy Bear? Puddin' Head? Butter Babe? Smoogy Badoogey Lemboodey Sugar Mama?"

Sakura was freaked. "What?"

"AH-HA! Smoogy Badoogey Lemboodey Sugar Mama it is."

"What are you talking about!? Let me go!" Neji just smirked. He had a good grip on Sakura, and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

Just as Sakura was going to give up, an idea popped into her head. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her after this.

Sakura put a large amount of chakra in her hands and hit Neji in a place where guys NEVER want to be hit in.

Yes. That's right. Sakura hit Neji on the nose. (What place where you guys thinking of!? HMM?)

Neji whimpered in pain and clutched his now swollen nose. To his dismay, he dropped Sakura in the process.

"HA! SUCKER! Now I can escape!" Sakura exclaimed while falling towards her doom. "Wait… WHAT!? I'm FALLING!?"

The ground was getting closer… Sakura was too dazed to do anything. All she did was close her eyes and hoped the landing wouldn't kill her.

THUMP

Sakura was waiting… but nothing came. No pain… no bone shattering, no nothing! What's going on?

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was being carried bridal style, yet again.

She looked up into the eyes of her savior but was soon disappointed.

"Oh crap. Not you!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N:** SOOOOOOO!??? What did you guys think! WHO CAUGHT SAKURA? WHY ARE THEY ALL ACTING LIKE THAT!? SUSPENSE SUSPENSE SUSPENSE! (Not really) I'm really procrastinating with my homework right now. ALL FOR YOU GUYS! And I know it's my own fault for waiting THIS long to update. BUT HEY! If I didn't then the whole Girlfriend song thing wouldn't have happened!

Anyways, please leave a review! I really want to know what you guys think. I know this chapter is really… stupid and crazy… and I'm aware I suck at writing. I'll try to get better! And your suggestions will really help! SOOO YEAH! REVIEW!

Used girlfriend lyrics from Avril Lavigne

P.S: I'll try not to take long with the update! YOUR REVIEWS WILL MOTIVATE ME! (hint hint nudge nudge)


End file.
